gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Forklift
The HVY '''Forklift' is featured in multiple GTA games, including Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Its features vary between games. Description Design The Forklift is a small, light vehicle, to the point where it cannot sustain high velocity hits without being knocked over. Control can be a problem, due to its rear-wheel steering. While the lift is functional in the GTA San Andreas and GTA Vice City Stories rendition, there is no apparent way to raise or lower the lift in GTA IV as gameplay features have been removed due to the focus on storytelling, however, the player can raise and lower the lift in GTA V. The lifts are incapable of lifting cars as they will simply slide off the lift, however, it is possible to flip cars with the lift. The GTA IV rendition of the Forklift, apparently manufactured by HVY, houses a tank of what seems to be propane; shooting it will either cause it to leak ignited gas (illustrated with a visible jet of blue flame), or to itself ignite and eventually explode, taking the entire vehicle with it. Safety illustrations are printed on the vehicle, accompanied by the caption "YOU WILL DIE". Gallery Performance The Forklift's performance is, predictably, very poor. With low power, rear wheel drive and rear steering, the Forklift moves at a snail's pace and possesses overly sensitive turning, to the point that sudden turns will pitch it violently to one side and frequently tip it over. In both GTA San Andreas and GTA IV, the Forklift is as slow as its fellow lower powered vehicles, the Mower and the Sweeper. In GTA Vice City Stories, the forward speed of the Forklift is slower than even the player character's running speed; its reverse is actually faster than its forward motion. While being the slowest vehicle in GTA IV, that game's Forklift has the fastest acceleration of any vehicle in GTA IV (3.4 seconds to top speed), presumably to compensate for its negligible top speed of 29 mph (just over half that of the next slowest vehicle, the Ripley). Also, in some games, (most noticeably in GTA: San Andreas ) the forklift has a VERY low center of gravity, so low, that, in GTA: San Andreas, it is literally impossible to destroy one by flipping it to its side. Even if it's rammed at full speed by a Fire truck, Tanker, Brown Streak, or Rhino, it will just flip back over to its normal position (or blow up). When lifting cars in GTA V, then it can barely handle that, but if you lift it by the wheels, it can lift it easily. It is really hard to lift some other things too. It can be used for alot of fun things and it can really go non-stop crashing into cars sometimes. Prominent appearances The Forklift is used during the Robbing Uncle Sam mission in GTA San Andreas, with Carl Johnson loading boxes of firearms into a truck at a National Guard Depot in Los Santos; it also plays a small role in the mission Breaking the Bank at Caligula's, when Carl Johnson must open the garage for Zero and the team during the bank heist with a Forklift. In the mission Gray Imports, gangsters in Forklifts loaded with explosives will attack Carl as he enters the warehouse. In the GTA Vice City Stories mission Boomshine Blowout, Victor Vance uses the Forklift to load Phil Cassidy's boomshine onto the latter's Walton before a factory blows up. Trivia * In the default radio stations for the Forklift are: **''GTA IV'': Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. * A Forklift can be found inside the Sprunk warehouse (the gunfight setting of Escuela of the Streets) in Bohan, though it cannot be taken outside as the door is too small. * The Forklift in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories is front-wheel drive. * The Forklift's handling traits are similar to those of the Caddy. * In each appearence, the Forklift had a different horn, in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas it had a small car's horn, in GTA:VCS it had a Truck horn, in Grand Theft Auto IV it had it's own unique horn, only found on the forklift itself and the Airtug and in Grand Theft Auto V it had a random ordinary horn. Locations GTA San Andreas *Spawns in Ocean Docks, Los Santos (sometimes it will be stuck on the ground) *By the docks in Easter Basin, San Fierro *Two parked in the Easter Bay Chemicals. *By the factory in Angel Pine, Whetstone *Las Venturas Airport in Las Venturas *Rarely found driving around in Julius Thruway, *Commonly seen driving around Los Santos International, and the highway near the south-west of Los Santos. GTA Vice City Stories *By a factory west of the Vice City Port Authority building in Viceport GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *Happiness Island, just off the boat wharf adjacent to Algonquin. *Acter Industrial Park in Alderney, parked on the streets and around many buildings. *Many Forklifts can be found in Port Tudor, Alderney. *In Tudor, Alderney *Can be found parked on the street in East Hook in Broker *Sometimes on the small dead end near the Homebrew Cafe in Beechwood City, Broker. GTA V *In the Port of Los Santos. *In Devin Weston's hangar at the Los Santos International Airport. *Can rarely be found in the farms out in the countryside, usually near the McKenzie Field Hangar. *An old beaten up forklift can be found right inside the the powerplant, near the cooling pipes that lead to the ocean. Navigation }} de:Gabelstapler es:Forklift fr:Forklift pl:Wózek widłowy Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Utility Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:Vehicles in GTA Online